


To The Rescue

by lumifuer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Disobeying Orders, F/M, M/M, OFC - Freeform, Pet Names, Poe is there to save you from almost everything, except Leia, i mean code names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: You manage to get yourself into all kinds of trouble but luckily Poe is always there to catch you in time.





	To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I would let Poe save my ass any day tbh

Noting his compliance, you heard general Organa’s pleased sigh on the other end of the line and the connection was ended. You turned your head over your shoulder one last time to glance at the aftermath of your victorious mission. Below your X-Wing, you noticed tons of scattered pieces of metal that’d used to be war machines serving the leaders of the First Order but thanks to your skills, they were no more. It was a severe blow to the enemy and you knew that they would respond to this act and double its strength but for now, you could rest assured that people of the planet could sleep peacefully.

But as your eyes swept over the area, you noticed something dark, partially hidden behind one of the dunes. “Dameron?” you yelled into the comm.

“What is it?” Poe sounded intrigued already and the realisation put a smile on your face. So much for the compliance. You imagined he must have been scanning the area in search of the thing that’d caught your attention.

“There, behind the dune. Right in front of me,” you explained. “See?”

“Yeah,” he replied. His voice was dripping with excitement reminding you of a young kid who was allowed another hour of playing outside with his friends. You found this endearing and truth be told, that’s the thing that had brought you together in the first place. “What do we do?”

“Wanna check it out?” you asked teasingly. He hesitated, knowing that lingering on the planet for another minute would mean disobeying general’s direct orders but the temptation was too strong to fight it off.

“You know it,” he replied and flicked a few switches in his cockpit that allowed him to lower and steady his flight. “Kepp your defences up.”

You scoffed at his remark, rendering such procedures obvious but you didn’t want to start an argument so you just followed his lead and headed over to the strange shadow over the hill.

Once he got close enough, his radars started to freak out. “Damn this thing!” he shouted, trying to regain full control over the machine. “It’s the new tech Rose told us about. Watch out!”

But it was already too late. Ignoring the safety procedures, you got way too close to a mysterious object allowing it to create a short circuit in your computers. The ominous red light flashed inside of your cockpit but you knew better than to panic. Your grip on the steering stick remained strong and you used your free hand to restart the systems in hopes of having enough time to start the engine before smashing into the ground. Poe was screaming into the comm but you ignored his commands and tried to save your own ass.

You managed to turn off the machinery so half of the job was already done. Poe’s heart stopped seeing your X-wing slowly dropping its height but he figured out your strategy quickly enough. “Need some assistance?” he asked and his voice was lacking the usual confidence.

“We’ll see,” you whispered and turned the switch hoping for your makeshift hijack plan to work in some miraculous way.

One second was passing after another but the system still remained shut down. You tried another combination but with the same result - you were falling to your death and the engine was failing you. You didn’t pay attention to your surroundings, focused on the buttons and switches and their purpose that you’d learn by heart years ago while training to become a pilot in the Resistance. And it was all going to hell because you failed to sense a trap that could have been seen from a mile away. The thought of such a silly death left a bitter taste on your tongue. Fighting against the First Order was no easy task but at least you could dream about departing in glory but this couldn’t have been further from it.

You tried one last key but the machine simply wouldn’t listen to your desperate, please. You closed your eyes, cursing under your breath and preparing for the impact. And it did come, just not in a way you’d expect it.

You felt a slight jolt in your whole body and the machine stopped dropping. You convinced yourself to open your eyes, hardly believing what was happening to your ship.

“Sorry to interrupt your free falling, Lucky Charm” Poe yelled and you knew he must have been as scared as you were but he covered it up with amusement and the use of your current pet name soothed your senses a bit, “but I figured you could use some support.”

You knew what he did but you still had to look down to see it with your own eyes. His ship was just below yours and Poe succeeded to catch it on the back of his machine, escorting you towards the ground at a relatively safe pace.

Nobody in the whole galaxy would be able to pull this off but Dameron managed to land with little harm to both you and your ship. As soon as his engine was turned off, he jumped out and climbed on top of your machine to help you. “Still in one piece, how lovely,” he panted flashing his biggest smile.

And you had to admit, when he grabbed your hand and pulled you outside, you felt relieved that he was always there by your side, ready to save your ass whenever you got yourself into something nasty. You climbed down carefully and sat on the sand. Poe took a place right next to you, draping his arm over your shoulder and resting his head on yours.

“For now,” you pursed your lips. “Just imagine when general finds out. But thank you for allowing me to live through it, Care Bear.”

He giggled and you thought it must have been the most beautiful sound in the universe. “Well,” he extended his arm, showing you the possibilities of the desert planet you happen to almost dying on, “it’s not too bad to go into hiding, isn’t it?”

You both laughed it off, trying to push the moment you’d have to call Leia and tell her what happened in the future and enjoying the remarkable feeling of being in each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated! ♥


End file.
